All in Vain
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James is asked to take Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor to a celebration ball at Callan Castle, but all his jobs makes him dirty.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "All in Vain" from Season 20. Enjoy and please review.**

It was a beautiful fall morning on the Island of Sodor, and Sir Topham Hatt had come to Tidmouth Sheds with very exciting news.

"Today is a very important day on Sodor." he boomed.

"Is it your birthday?" interrupted Thomas.

"It's even more important than a birthday." continued Sir Topham Hatt.

"Is it Christmas?" asked Percy.

"Not just yet. Tonight, the Mayor of Sodor and I are going to attend a celebration ball at Callan Castle!"

The engines felt a bit let down. They thought it was going to be something special.

"I will need an engine to take us to the celebration ball."

All the engines wanted to take Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor to the celebration ball.

"If it's that important." boasted James, "you should ride in a splendid red engine, like me."

The other engines laughed.

"Typical of James." laughed Thomas. "He always boasts about his red paint, and always wants the important jobs."

"Well, I think James should get the job then." said Sir Topham Hatt.

James was excited.

"Thank you sir!" exclaimed James.

"However, I still want all your work done on time James."

"I will sir!" said James as he puffed away.

James worked hard all day, getting everything done all time.

Later, he puffed into Brendam Docks.

Cranky noticed James looking happier than ever.

"I've never seen you this happy before James." said Cranky. "Why are you so happy?"

"I have a special job tonight." replied James. "I'm taking Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor to a celebration ball at Callan Castle!"

"I wouldn't want you to be late for Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor."

"All my jobs are special!" exclaimed James.

Then, it happened. Cranky dropped a load of sugar, which landed all on James!

"Sorry about that." said Cranky. "Sugar leaks sometimes."

James wasn't cross at all.

"Not a problem at all! It's only sticky if it gets wet."

As soon as James said it, sea water from high tide splashed all over James!"

"My beautiful red paint!" cried James.

Even though he was sticky, James continued to work hard.

But as the day went on, his red paint became dirtier and dirtier.

This made James cross.

James then saw Edward.

"Hello James!" said Edward. "Are you looking forward to your special job tonight?"

"Yes, but I need to get to the wash-down to get clean, but I still have tons of work to do!"

"I can do some of your work for you, if you want."

"No thanks." said James. "I can manage. I told Sir Topham Hatt I could do all my work, and the special tonight!"

James puffed away.

In no time, James got a wash-down, but there was one problem.

"There's a small scratch on you." said the workman."It's not a big problem at all."

" **A SCRATCH?! THAT'S A MAJOR PROBLEM!"** screamed James.

James quickly puffed away to the Steam-Works.

James soon arrived at the Steam-Works.

"I need to be repainted right now!" exclaimed James.

"But your paint won't be dry." said Victor.

"It's windy out, so that and my speed will help my paint dry. I don't want to let Sir Topham Hatt down!"

Victor agreed to repaint James.

"It's going to be a wonderful evening." thought James.

James puffed through the windy countryside.

The falling leaves were sticking onto James.

When Edward noticed James, he was surprised.

"You've got leaves all over you." said Edward.

James turned back, and was surprised.

"I don't want to let Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor down." said James. "I can't pick them up looking like this! Edward, can you take Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor to the ball?"

"I'd be happy too!" replied kind Edward.

James was relieved.

Edward soon arrived to pick Sir Topham Hatt and the mayor at Knapford Station, without any problems at all.

But the next morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds.

"Where is James?" he asked.

James was hiding in his shed.

"Please come out here James. I want to talk to you."

So James did.

The other engines laughed when they saw James, all covered in leaves.

"I don't think you're really useful and splendid when you're covered in leaves!" teased Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt then spoke to James.

"You have let me and the mayor down James."

"I'm sorry sir." said James.

"However, Edward told me what had happened. I heard you worked very hard all day, and did everything on time. I am proud that you worked hard, but not because you didn't do your special. I am sending you to get cleaned."

James was still upset as he sadly and slowly puffed away.

While James was getting cleaned, the Mayor of Sodor came to visit him.

"Your friend Edward told me how disappointed you were last night that you couldn't do your special. When your paint is dried, you can take me to a dinner in Vicarstown tonight?"

"I'd be honored too!" said James.

That night, James felt proud when he took the mayor to Vicarstown, and he felt glad that he was a really useful engine on Sir Topham Hatt's railway.


End file.
